Une nuit avec le Prince
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Traduction de herrera.elena2. Fili one-shot, POV Fili. FilixOC, se passe à Fondcombe. LEMON


**Bonsoir, bonjour,**

**Après une petite pause me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, il s'agit d'une fiction nommée "One Night with the Prince" de herreraelena2. Elle n'est pas rating M pour rien car elle contient un Lemon~~¤ C'est un POV Fili, l'histoire se passe quand notre joyeuse compagnie sont à Fondcombe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il était très clair que mon oncle désirait être n'importe où ailleurs du moment que c'était loin de Fondcombe aux vues de son visage fermé et renfrogné. Mais personnellement, j'accueillais la nourriture et ses instants de repos à bras ouvert.

Alors que mon frère et moi marchions, Kili me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

_- Je crois que la demoiselle elfe te regarde. _

Je tournai mon regard dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait du regard et vit une jeune elfe aux cheveux rouges. Elle était en effet en train de me regarder.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes te regardent toujours toi mon frère? _

Je souris.

_- peut-être parce que j'ai une barbe bien plus impressionnante que toi, cher frère. _

Ce commentaire me valu une grimace. Je ris et lui frappa l'épaule.

_- Oh allez Kili. Il est de notoriété public que tu es toujours en train de… « Garder un œil sur Gwirithiel » pour ainsi dire. _

Le visage de mon frère tourna au rouge vif tandis qu'il détournait rapidement les yeux. Je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers la femme elfe et la trouva rapidement, mais elle ne me regardait plus. Nous nous assîmes alors pour manger.

- _Goûte ! Juste une bouchée_, Insista Dori à Ori.

- _Je n'aime pas la nourriture verte_, répondit Ori d'un ton désespéré.

Je souris moqueusement. Personnellement, je n'y portais pas beaucoup d'attention.

- _Où est la viande?_ Grommela Dwalin.

- _Vous pensez qu'ils ont des patates?_ Demanda Ori avec espoir.

Cela me fit rire et la demoiselle elfe me regarda à nouveau. Cette fois, je soutins son regard. Elle se pencha vers un autre elfe et lui chuchota quelque chose avant de partir. Je pris plus ou moins cela comme un signe et me levai donc, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention de mon oncle et me dirigea à la suite. Je la retrouvai plus tard sur un balcon.

- _Ma dame._

Je lui fit savoir ma présence, et elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda.

- _Maître nain. Répondit-elle d'un ton poli._

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle.

- _Pardonnez-moi ma dame, mais je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que vous m'avez fixé pendant un bon moment._ Annonçais-je de but en blanc.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- _Vous ne vous trompez pas._ Répondit-elle, amusée, un sourire en coin.

- _Pourrais-je demander pourquoi?_ Relançais-je sur le même ton.

- _Votre barbe est plutôt fascinante._ Expliqua t-elle simplement.

Comme toujours, la barbe attirait les yeux des jeunes demoiselles. Mais celle-ci était bien différente.

Elle était petite pour un elfe et pourtant c'en était bien une. Elle semblait briller dans la lumière du soir. Je m'approchais encore d'elle et elle sourit, ses yeux avaient une belle couleur dorée.

- _Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom?_ Elle souriait plus largement.

- _Lindethiel._ Répondit-elle d'une voix claire et mélodieuse.

Je me saisis de sa main doucement et lui fit un baise main.

_- Un magnifique nom pour une magnifique demoiselle._

En réponse, elle sourit et rit avec légèreté. Son rire était aussi parfait que son sourire.

Nous ne resterons à Fondcombe que pour 3 jours. Et durant ces trois jours, je passa mon temps avec Lindethiel : elle était ouverte d'esprit et avait une conversation intéressante. Cependant, durant ma dernière nuit à Fondcombe, je la trouvai en train de pleurer.

- _Lindethiel ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous?_ Demandais-je.

Elle me regarda avec des larmes dans ses yeux vert or.

- _Vous vous en allez demain matin._

- _Oui... En effet._ Soupirais-je

Elle prit ma main.

- _Nous reverrons nous un jour Fili?_ Demanda t-elle.

- _Je m'en assurerai._ Répondis-je en serrant sa main dans les miennes.

Je me penchai en avant et embrassait à présent sa joue. Quand je me reculai, elle souriait à nouveau et avait cessé de pleurer. Au contraire, c'était un visage joueur qui s'offrait soudainement à moi.

_- Vous appelez ça un baiser, maître nain? _

- _La demoiselle est insatisfaite?_ Me moquais-je.

- _Oh très._ Me taquina-t-elle en retour.

Je caressai tendrement son visage et me pencha en avant. Très lentement, j'ai appuyé mes lèvres contre les siennes, elles étaient si douces. Plus douces que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé, et Aulë sait combien de fois je l'avais imaginé durant les deux derniers jours. Je sentis sa main se lever et toucher mon visage. Je l'attrapai et la repoussa doucement, plutôt à contrecœur.

_- Êtes-vous satisfaite maintenant ma dame? _Demandais-je, un peu haletant.

_- Si je dis non... _

J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle accepta volontiers ce nouveau baiser et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je laissai ma langue glissé sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant le droit d'entrer. Je la sentis sourire, mais ne m'accorda pas ce droit.

- _Vous me défiez chère Lindethiel? _La questionnais-je d'un ton joueur et amusé.

_- Qui sait mon cher Fili. _Répondit-elle sournoisement.

_- Eh bien je vous suggère de fermer et verrouiller votre porte, afin que je puisse relever ce défi._ Chuchotais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Elle sourit et traversa gracieusement la pièce en direction de la porte, puis elle revint, toujours en souriant, mais passa devant moi sans s'arrêter et préféra continuer sa course juste un peu devant le lit. Elle s'amusait de ma réaction faussement outrée et me narguait tout en défaisant lentement le devant de sa robe.

- _M'acceptez-vous, maître nain ? Même si je suis une Elfe?_ Demanda-t-elle, une certaine incertitude brillant dans ses yeux, son sourire à présent disparut.

Je marchai à travers la salle et pris cette belle créature dans mes bras, la tenant au-dessus du sol. Elle était si légère.

- _Elfe ou pas... mon cœur bat plus fort et plus vite à votre vue, ma chère Lindethiel. Si vous le désirez, je vous prendrai ici et maintenant et vous donnerais le plus grand plaisir de votre vie._ La rassurais-je.

Elle sourit à nouveau et fixa doucement mon visage.

- _Prenez-moi Fili._ Gémit-elle.

C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je la soulevai et la portai jusque sur le lit avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et fouiller sa bouche ouverte avec ma langue. Dès que je fus entré dans sa cavité buccale, je failli m'y perdre, mais j'avais promis de lui donner du plaisir, et c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire. Par la suite, je me dirigeai avidement vers le bas de sa mâchoire et embrassa son cou.

- _Fili..._ Gémit-elle une seconde fois.

Entendre sa voix gémir mon nom me fit durcir encore un peu plus et j'eus envie de lui faire l'amour tout de suite, mais je ne céderai pas déjà à cette tentation. Je ramenai mes lèvres aux siennes et défit le reste de sa robe. Enfin, j'exposai sa poitrine à l'air libre et m'amusa à trainer mon doigt de sa poitrine à son abdomen. Je retirai de mon autre main le dernier sous vêtement et elle poussa un autre gémissement dans ma bouche, je commençai alors à caresser son sexe doucement, la taquinant quelque peu. Lentement, j'entrai un doigt en elle et elle criait déjà de plaisir, rapidement j'ajoutai un autre doigt, et effectua un mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle.

Dans un premier temps, elle saisit ses draps dans ses mains crispées et ensuite elle déchira pratiquement mes habits en les retirant de mon corps. Une fois que je fus à moitié nue, elle se pencha vers le haut et commence à embrasser mon torse, ce qui me fit gémir doucement et provoqua chez elle un petit sourire joueur. Elle se redressa vers mon visage et chuchota :

- _Permettez-moi de vous donner tout le plaisir dont je suis capable._

Lentement, elle se mit à sucer et mordiller mon cou tandis que je retirais mes doigts d'elle et posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Je la tirai sur mes genoux et elle embrassa tendrement mon épaule, ma clavicule et mon torse.

- _Ah Lindethiel!_ Soupirais-je d'aise face à toutes ses sensations.

Elle me fit taire par un baiser, et elle se mit à se frotter contre moi. En réponse, je la plaquai un peu plus sur le lit. Ses mains avaient déjà, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, détaché mes braies et à présent elle venait de libérer mon érection. Elle sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, apparemment quelques peu perturbée par la taille de mon sexe.

- _Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avant_. Avoua-t-elle.

- _Moi non plus._ Admis-je.

Cela sembla la détendre et j'en profitai ainsi pour appuyer mon érection contre son entrée. Elle retint sa respiration, comme de peur que je lui fasse mal et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander, inquiet :

- _Êtes-vous sûr de désirer cela?_ Demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et j'ai poussé lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. Douloureusement, son emprise sur moi se resserra quand je déchirai sa membrane interne, signe de sa virginité, tandis qu'elle resserrait ses yeux de douleur. Pourtant, elle m'encouragea à continuer et je m'enfonçai alors lentement jusqu'au fond. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et joua avec les petites tresses dans ma barbe.

- _Je…Je vous aime Lindethiel._ Confessais-je.

Elle m'embrassa.

_- Le melon Fili._ Murmura-t-elle dans sa langue mais je compris le sens de sa phrase en voyant l'étincelle dans ses yeux or.

Mon cœur loupa un battement à ses mots, m'emplissant de joie. Je commençai à bouger en elle, et elle se mit immédiatement à crier de plaisir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos et je gémissais tout en m'enfonçant en elle plus vite et plus fort. Tandis qu'elle gémissait mon nom, je vins embrasser et mordre tendrement sa clavicule, y laissant une marque. Je ne me souciais guère si quelqu'un risquait de nous entendre ou nous voyait ensemble après cela. J'aimais cette femme, peut importe qu'elle pu être une elfe, une humaine ou une naine.

_- Oh Fili! _

Je la sentis se resserrer autour de ma virilité et elle vint pour moi. Je fis encore quelques va et vient supplémentaires avant de me vider à mon tour à l'intérieur d'elle. Dans une sorte d'état second après ma jouissance, j'eus tout de même la présence d'esprit de me soutenir à l'aide de mes avant bras afin de ne pas l'écraser de mon poids. Je regardai ses magnifiques yeux tandis qu'elle me souriait avec amour. Je me retirai lentement d'elle et vint me poser à ses côtés.

- _Je te promets, une fois cette quête terminée, je reviendrai pour toi mon amour._

Elle mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et soupira :

- _Je t'aime... Fili._

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et la tins près de moi.

- _Je t'aime Lindethiel._ Chuchotais-je.

* * *

**Une review = 1 page de plus traduite sur une autre fiction de The Hobbit =)**


End file.
